Shuteye
by PunkVampy
Summary: The Doctor needed help. He needed help badly. And there were only two people in the entire world that could help him now. Two brothers. And the only rule they had to stick to was this: Don't blink. Whatever you do, Don't blink. Large OC involved.


_**Oh, hi there. It's me again. I've finally come out of my shell and started to write again. Sorry for the lack of me being here. I've been going through some stressful times lately. But as usual, writing is my escape. So with the help of FeathersMcStrange (who you should really check out, her stuff is amazing) I came up with this little thing. It's not usual for me to do crossovers but, hey. I've only just discovered 'SuperWho' and I love it. Large OC involved. Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC. **____** Enjoy! Reviews are loved!  
- PAGE BREAK-**_

"It's him" Dean whispered. Sam stared at him. "What? Dean what's happening?!"  
Dean didn't listen to his little brother. He just stared, a small smile crept up his face as he lowered his gun. Dean smiled at his little brother, before looking back at the empty space. "Can't you hear it.?"  
Sam listened, straining his ears. There was an odd whirring noise that seemed to echo around the deserted skate park. And then something started to materialise in the fog. A large blue box, more rectangular than square with the words _POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX_ on it.  
Sam's eyes stretched as he looked from his brother to the strange thing. "Dean…"  
"Shuddup Sammy…" Dean grinned as the door opened.  
A man poked his head out, his hair was floppy and brown, his jacket was worn and battered. The man pulled at his bowtie a little before finally looking up. "Ah…" His snapped his mouth shut. "….This isn't Wendailia…." His twinkling eyes looked around the deserted skate park. His eyes finally fell on the two hunters. The man tilted his head a little, a small smile crept across his lips. "Oh…Hello Dean." He grinned. "You've grown a bit."

-

_17 year old Dean Winchester leant back in his seat, staring at the new cover teacher mundanely. The man looked like a nerd. Dean sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. The man placed all of his folders on the desk. "Right,"  
__**Oh god he's British….someone murder me before I kill the posh son of a bitch.**__  
"My name is Mr Smith and I shall be teaching you this lesson."_

Dean rested his head on his desk. This was going to be tedious. It was nearing the end lesson that the British teacher stopped his lecture and looked down at the training hunter. "Are you even listening Dean?"  
"Not really, sir." Dean muttered, leaning back, smiling when he gained a laugh from the class. Mr Smith smiled a little and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Mr Winchester, a word please."  
Dean sighed, looking back at the deserted classroom. "Sorry Sir, I've got to go and pick up my kid brother."  
"I wont be a moment, just checking…"  
Dean sighed, eyes nervously glancing over at the door. "Yes?"

The man smiled, and it was a knowing smile. "Things will get better. I promise you. At some point down the line you will believe that nothing could possibly make your life worse, but, it Will. Get. Better. It's just a matter of time." The man was quiet after he said those words, letting them sink in. "You're dismissed."

"Well…I got older, didn't I?" Dean smiled, but it faded.

_"Hey…um…sir?" Dean stuck his head around the classroom door, looking back over his shoulder to mutter a quick "Wait here Sammy." Before looking back at the teacher, the Doctor smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What can I do for you, Dean?"  
"What you said…last week…"_

"I know. I know you're leaving. New town. New place. And I also know that every single time you do move you feel worse and worse for Sam."  
"How did you-"

"Sometimes," The man murmured. "Sometimes its better not to question something that you're not ready to hear the answer to." The Doctor got to his feet and picked up his things, walking past Dean and out into the school corridor. Sam looked over at them. His eyes stretching as he saw Dean run after the man.  
"Sir, wait!"  
The Doctor didn't seem to hear him as he walked briskly away, dodging between students hurrying home. The Doctor didn't look behind him when he opened the door and walked down an alley. Dean, deciding that he wanted to know more about the strange man that seemed to know his life like the back of his hand, sprinted after him. Dodging cars and pedestrians as he ran, ignoring the blare of car horns and the angry shouts of business men. When Dean finally caught up with the man, his emerald eyes stretched. There was a large blue box standing at the very back of the alleyway near the dustbins. Dean watched as the man waked up to it, stroking the door. "Hello Sexy…"

Dean tilted his head, eyes widening a little. This guy's off his rock. Dean thought with a shake of his head. The Doctor paused as he opened the door. "I know you're there, Dean."

Dean blinked, reaching for the gun in his back pocket. But stopped when the Doctor shook his head. "No. No guns."  
Dean took a little step back. "You're not a real teacher…."  


_The Doctor looked over his shoulder. "And you're not an ordinary teenage boy."_

***  
"That night," Dean mumbled. "When I was seventeen…I saw you disappear in that thing." He gestured to the TARDIS. "I thought I was imagining things." The Doctor smiled. "See, that's what happens when you see something that you think would only exist in your dreams."

Dean looked up at the man after some time. "What are you?" To tell the truth, he was unsure if she should shoot the man or not. And every time he did consider it he was taken back to when he was seventeen and he just couldn't. The words that he had said to him had really rung true to him.  
"I'm a Timelord." The Doctor said, leaning against the doorframe of his TARDIS.  
Sam spoke for the first time. "And what the hell does that mean?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm a Lord of Time, what do you think it means?"

Sam looked over at his elder brother, who still had a fat grin on his face. The Doctor smiled at him. Sam shook his head, this was just getting weirder. Dean folded his arms. "Why are you here, Mr Smith?" He was so used to calling the supposed teacher by this all those years ago that he supposed that that was his name. The Doctor laughed.  
"Mr Smith doesn't exsist. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Sam asked, with a head tilt. "Exactly." The Doctor smiled. Dean glanced up at the night sky, watching the snow dance down around them. "Well Doc, why are you here?"

The Doctor smiled a smile that seemed to bestow to a 12 year old. "I need your help."

******

Riley hated walking. She hated it more than she generally hated things. (there A was a list) But if anything she hated walking in the snow more. She glanced up at the sky scornfully as she felt some more snowflakes settle on her long eyelashes. She blinked a few times, swatting them away with her gloved hand Muttering something about weather she flicked the end of her green scarf over her shoulder and carried on walking, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. Her scuffed trainers crunched in the snow as she walked down the street, her path was lit by the orangey glow of street lights, her ears were filled with the buzz of the distant highway. She sighed, her breath coming out as white steam from the harsh cold. She stopped walking when she heard it.  
She looked over her shoulder, telling herself it was nothing. Her green eyes flicked from left to right, searching the street stretching out behind her. She watched with a dull interest as the snow filled her distant footsteps. Agreeing with the little voice niggling in the back of her mind that it was nothing she turned back around.

And screamed.

And all of a sudden, she hated running more than she hated walking.

***  
Dean hated flying. He hated it with a passion. But this was just taking the piss. The only thing that he could hear aside from the constant whirring of the time machine was Sam laughing his head off at him. Dean clung onto the railings, his eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Can't you slow this thing down?!"  
"Nonsense," The Doctor said, hurt. "This isn't fast at all."

Dean closed his eyes, turning a slight shade of green. Sam chuckled, holding onto the railing with one hand. "He'll start humming Metallica in a minute." Sam looked around. "This place is amazing, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, patting the control deck in the centre of the TARDIS lovingly.

"She is, isn't she?"  
Dean screwed his eyes shut tighter as they hurtled through time and space. "Uh…Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"1955, the small town of Brodley Heath."  
Dean opened his eyes. "Where?!"" The Doctor smiled. "You heard me." Dean was suddenly smiling, his tinted green cheeks fading a little. "Sammy! D'you hear that?" Sam just sighed. _This isn't going to be fun at all…._  
A loud thud echoed around the time machine, The Doctor pulled some levers glancing here there and everywhere. "Ah…here we are."  
Dean stumbled to his feet, heading down the ramp with all the excitement of a small child. The Doctor pulled him back. "You're kidding me, right? I cant let you two step out there dressed like this!" He pulled Dean around. "Right, both of you, go down there," He pointed in the direction he meant. "Take the third left down the hallway, right near the library, oh and do try not to fall in the swimming pool, the fourth right near the rock climbing wall and their should be a wardrobe with clothing from the histories of ever….find something from the fifties, get in it and for gods sakes don't get lost!"

Dean blinked a few times. "Wha—" Sam grabbed his brothers elbow and started dragging him in the direction the Doctor pointed. " _I _got it.."

The Doctor looked up when he heard them walk in, he couldn't help laughing. Dean smirked and ran the comb through his hair. Sam rolled his eyes. "You look like someone from _Grease_, Dean." Dean glared at him. "You look like a hillbilly"  
Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "It was the only thing that fit me that looked authentic."

Dean just cackled. The Doctor rolled his eyes. _I really should have got someone else to help me. These two are like seven year olds. _"Right, shall we go?"  
Dean stared at the door. "So…out there…it's 1955…"  
"Dean…we've been back in time before."  
Dean shook his head. "Not like this we haven't. This is the first time we've time travelled without me puking. No thanks to Cas."  
Sam looked over at the Doctor. "I'm going to apologize in advance for his behaviour."

Riley was running. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She winced at the stiffness in her legs but didn't stop her scuffed trainers from pounding against the ground. She slung her satchel over her shoulder, her knee length skirt swishing around her legs as she ran. She was late. Of all things she was late for school. She thought about stopping by the diner to have a smoke but decided against it. She could always have one when she got there. She stopped running for a moment, resting her hands on her knees and doubling over and gasping for breath.  
"Riley come on!" She heard her friends shout as they carried on running for the bus.  
"Gimme a minute!" She croaked. _I need to cut down on my smokes. Three packs a day…that's a good enough cut down. _She thought to herself and nodded, taking a deep breath she started to run again. She just made it onto the bus, slumping back in her seat.  
Cassidy and Holly smiled at her. "That's our exercise for the week." Cassidy stated, running a hand through her short hair. Riley laughed. The hairstyles were pretty cool at her school. All the girls had bobs and poodle cuts and Vera Lynn style hair. The boys all had theirs gelled back.  
Cassidy sat forward, opening a window and lighting a cigarette. Riley sighed in relief, lighting her own. Cassidy tilted her head back, breathing smoke out through her nose. "What's been up with you lately, Ri?" Holly nodded in agreement. Riley frowned, sucking smoke in to her mouth. "What d'ya mean?"  
Cassidy shrugged, holding her smoke between two fingers as she fixed her make up. "I dunno, you just seem so…jumpy."  
Holly laughed. "It's probably something to do with the hickie on her neck."

Riley closed her eyes. Memories of that night flashing before her eyes, she shuddered. Cassidy sat forward. "Ri?"  
Riley opened her eyes, deciding it was best not to tell her friends the truth. "Gimme some of your powder will ya?"

***

Sam closed his eyes. It was at times like these that he believed that Dean was meant to be younger than him. He pulled his brother back by his elbow. "Dean would you stop hitting on girls!"  
"Why? You getting jealous?!"  
"Of you talking to girls who are old enough to be our Grandma's? No, not really."  
Dean paled a little. "S-Shut it…"  
The Doctor was wasn't listening to them, it was like he was looking for something…or someone. Dean sat back in the comfy diner chairs, still smiling at the gabble of girls near the jukebox. Sam kicked him from under the table. "Grandma's, Dean…Grandma's."  
The Doctor looked over at the group of girls, the smile faded from his face. Riley walked over to him, folding her arms. "Two years. You leave me here for two years."  
"Sorry…Sorry…" The Doctor babbled, raising his hands in a sign of innocence. Riley glared at him. "You know what its like having no internet connection for two whole years?! Terrible!"  
The Doctor bit his lip. "Sorry, Riley. I am so sorry."

She narrowed her eyes at him again, but they just happened to fall on Dean and Sam. "Oh, hi gu-" She stopped midsentence when she felt the Doctor tug on the sleeve of her shirt. "Not yet. They can't yet."

Dean shot a confused look at Sam. _Can't what?_ He thought, looking back at the Doctor. Riley nodded, looking a little sad. "Oh." She looked back at them, smiling a little.  
"Well then….we better get down to business."


End file.
